En La Isla Desierta
by Aya K
Summary: [OneShot][Lemon][JackEli]Jack y Elizabeth perdidos en una isla del caribe,¿Que pasara cuando llegue la noche?¿Hasta donde esta dipuesta a llegar Elizabeth?¿Quien vence a quien?Agua,arena,sal,ron,luna y noche.Una combinacion explosiva.


**Notas de Autora:** Bueno vale es una locura muy grande que se me ocurrió un día mirando la película. Me pregunte: ¿por qué Jack y Elizabeth no hacen nada en la isla? Entiéndase por nada lo que ya se supone. Mirándolo desde cierto punto a Jack le atrae Elizabeth y a Elizabeth Jack aunque lo intente disimular; de acuerdo que ella ama a Will pero por una noche no les va a pasar nada y además a estas alturas de la película todavía no son nada. Además si no se siente atraída por Jack, ¿por qué no dejo al pobre Will continuar cuando estaban en el camarote a solas? Después de tanto rollo para nada ¬¬ aquí esta mi versión de todo eso y algo más; que la disfrutéis y acepto los tomatazos pero no los virus ¬¬; a por cierto al principio son todas escenas de la película y los diálogos están sacados de la misma o de los subtítulos (las ventajas del DVD ^^) **AYA K.**

Elizabeth, Jack y una isla desierta 

Se ve una isla paradisíaca y a ella se va acercando un barco que todos conocemos, la Perla Negra. En ella un grupo de piratas poblan la cubierta del barco de velas negras. Y en un tablón que sobresale por estribor (no digáis nada si me confundo los términos náuticos no son lo mío ^^U) una bella muchacha de cabellos dorados, vestida con un vestido granate, camina sobre ella.

-"¡Vamos preciosa camina por la tabla!"- gritaban los piratas a la chica.

Ella sin saber que hacer y por la situación tan extraña (ya se sabe que con tanta presión no se reacciona bien) retrocede asustada ante los gritos y las espadas. Mientras unos piratas tratan de maniatar y amordazar a Will para que no la vaya a salvar.

Él, en un ataque de rabia Will se intenta acercar a Barbosa y la grita.

-"Barbosa, sois un mentiroso. Jurasteis dejarla libre."

-"No os atreváis a cuestionarme muchacho."-Replico Barbosa encarándole.-"He dicho que la liberaría pero vos no especificasteis cuando, ni donde."

Luego se giro hacia Elizabeth mientras sus piratas amordazaban a Will. Ella le miro con un tremendo asco y odio.

-"Aunque es una lastima perder algo tan hermoso, ¿no es cierto?"- dijo mirándola de arriba abajo.

Ella lo miro con cara de sorpresa mientras sus piratas coreaban todos: "¡Sí!"

-"Así que cogeré vuestro vestido antes de que partáis."-exigi acercando su mano a Elizabeth para recoger el vestido.

Ella se lo quito con rabia y se lo lanzo con la mirada mas malvada que tenia. Se quedo con las "enaguas" (he mencionado que la ropa tampoco es lo mío ^^UU) blancas que llevaba debajo. Mientras Jack maniatado con otros piratas se dirigía a una con rastras en el pelo que le sujetaba.-"Siempre me gustaste"- el pirata le gruño y el se callo.

-"Tenéis un oscuro corazón."-dijo Elizabeth sin poder hacer nada más.

Barbosa cogió el vestido se dio la vuelta, se lo acerco a la cara y antes de lanzárselo a sus piratas que lo cogieron enseguida dijo con un tono de lujuria en la voz.

-"Aun esta caliente."

Elizabeth siguió andando por la tabla mientras los piratas gritaban "¡Salta!", Ella mira a Will que amordazado y maniatado no podía hacer nada ante la situación. "¡Vamos!"; Elizabeth estaba ya en el borde de la tabla pero no se decidía a saltar, miro a Will y entonces uno de los piratas le movió la tabla mientras le decía cansado de esperar "Salta ya". El movimiento de la tabla le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer al agua. Ya en el agua no tuvo otro remedio que ir nadando hasta la isla.

Mientras en cubierta los piratas se reían y los que tenían a Jack lo acercaron a la tabla. Este retrocede y se gira hacia Barbosa mientras le dice.

-"Tenia la esperanza de que hubiéramos superado esto."

Barbosa se acerca a él y le agarra por los hombros mientras le dice.

-"Jack,....Jack, ¿no te has percatado? Es el mismo islote del que te hicimos gobernador en nuestra ultima travesía.

Jack se gira un poco hacia la isla vuelve a mirarle y le contesta.

-"Ya lo había notado."

-"Tal vez seas capaz de volver a escapar milagrosamente, pero lo dudo."- Barbosa saca su espada y hace que Jack retroceda por la tabla.-"Ahora salta."

-"La otra vez me dejaste una pistola con un tiro."-replico Jack mirando hacia abajo y luego hacia él.

-"Rayos tienes razón."-dijo Barbosa envainando la espada.-"¿dónde esta la pistola de Jack? Dádmela enseguida."

Un pirata se acerca a Barbosa con las cosas de Jack y se las da.

-"Esta vez somos dos, un caballero nos daría un par de pistolas."-reclamo Jack con su típica cara.

-"Será una sola pistola, compórtate tu como un caballero y dispara a la dama y luego muérete de hambre."

Barbosa le tira sus cosas al agua y Jack se tira tras ellas. Bucea hasta encontrarlas y después sigue nadando hasta la isla donde Elizabeth ya había llegado y salía a la arena caliente. Jack se gira y mira como la perla se pierde en la lejanía.

-"Es la segunda vez que le veo partir con mi barco."

(N de la A: vale otra aclaración ya sé que os estaréis aburriendo y me estoy liando por las ramas pero es que hay que entrar en situación, aunque los que han visto la película se lo sabrán ya de memoria. Ahora va una de las escenas eliminadas de la película que aparece en el DVD, que aclara bastante. ^^U y tranquilos que aun os queda un poco mas que aguantar de la peli.)

Después de las palabras de Jack Elizabeth se va a caminar por la isla y Jack se sienta a limpiar su pistola y secar la pólvora. Elizabeth va caminando por toda la isla, por la arena hasta que llega a donde esta Jack sentado. Este aunque sigue limpiando el arma le dice.

-"No es tan grande, ¿no?"

Ella después de mirar lo que esta haciendo le contesta.

-"Si me vais a disparar por favor, hacedlo rápido."

La la mira y le replica. –"¿No nos entendemos, señorita Swann?"

-"Ibais a entregar a Will a Barbosa a cambio de un barco."- le reprocha ella.

-"Podríamos usar un barco. No le iba a decir a Barbosa nada sobre ese maldito Will. Mientras no supiera de Will, tenia algo con que negocias, pero ahora ninguno lo tiene, gracias al estúpido de Will."- exclamo Jack perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

-"¡Oh!"- Elizabeth lo había entendido todo en ese momento.

-"¡¡Oh!!"- respondió Jack de mal humor levantándose de la arena.

-"Arriesgo su vida para salvar la nuestra."- Jack no le hace caso y se dirige hacia las palmeras que hay detrás de ellos; Elizabeth le sigue mientras le dice-"Debemos hacer algo para rescatarlo.

Antes de llegar a las palmeras Jack se da la vuelta y le contesta.-"¡Entonces, marchaos! Ya me lo contareis." Y sigue andando por entre las palmeras con Elizabeth detrás.

-"Ya os abandonaron en esta isla, podemos volver a escapar de la misma forma."- Replica ella.

-"¿y con que objeto señorita? La perla se ha ido."- la miro y prosiguió diciendo.-" y a menos que guardéis un timón y un montón de velas bajo ese canesú (ya dije que la ropa no era lo mío, ¿verdad?), Lo cual dudo, Turner estará muerto antes de que le alcancéis."

Siguió andando y se dirigió hacia una palmera mientras Elizabeth seguía diciendo.-"Pero vos sois el capitán Sparrow. Vos escapasteis de la vigilancia de siete agentes de la Compañía de las Indias Orientales. Vos saqueasteis el puerto de Nassau sin disparar un solo tiro."- mientras decía todo eso habían llegado a un claro lleno de arena donde Jack sé haba puesto a saltar, cuando deja de saltar ella pregunto.-"¿Sois vos el pirata sobre el que he leído, o no?"-Jack medita sus palabras y ella volvió a preguntar-"¿Cómo escapasteis la ultima vez?

Jack no era capaz de decírselo así que cogió impulso y dijo. –"La ultima vez estuve aquí un total de tres días, ¿de acuerdo?"

Elizabeth se queda impresionada y intento comprender que le acababa de decir pero no lo comprendía. Jack se agacho cogió la arena y levanto una tabla de madera. Allí había una escalera que bajaban hacia una especie de almacén, el bajo por ellas mientras decía.

-"Aparecieron unos contrabandistas de ron que usan esta isla como almacén y pude acordad un trueque para que me llevaran."- Elizabeth estaba asombrada.-"pero parece que ya no están en el negocio seguramente gracias a vuestro maldito amigo Norrington."

Jack volvió a subir con dos botellas de ron en la mano. Elizabeth estaba rabiosa después de ver la verdad delante de ella. Todo era un timo. Con rabia le encaro diciendo. "Así que eso fue todo. La gran aventura secreta del infame Jack Sparrow. Os pasasteis tres días tirado en la playa bebiendo ron."

Jack se acerca a ella y le dijo. –"Bienvenida al caribe, querida." – Jack se encamino hacia la playa y después de la sorpresa Elizabeth le siguió. Jack había dejado las botellas en la arena y estaba de pie mirando el horizonte cuando Elizabeth se le puso delante y le pregunto.

-"Bien... ¿son verdad las otras historias?"

-"¿Verdad?"- pregunto a su vez Jack. Cogi la manga derecha de su camisa y la levanto hasta el codo por la cara externa del antebrazo se podía ver el tatuaje de una gaviota sobrevolando el mar con un sol detrás y debajo del tatuaje la marca de una P, posiblemente hecha con algún material candente. Elizabeth supuso que se lo habría hecho algún oficial de la Compañía de la Indias Orientales, ya que así era como marcaban a los piratas; luego Jack cogió la manga izquierda y la levanto también hasta el codo dejando ver unas cuantas cicatrices que había en la parte interna del antebrazo y que juntas parecían como si alguien hubiese arrancado ese trozo de piel de cuajo, Elizabeth estaba impresionada y no sabia con que podía haberse hecho aquello, quizás en alguna batalla contra los oficiales de la Marina Inglesa o quizás en Nassau; después Jack cogió el cuello derecho de su raida camisa y lo aparto mostrando la señal de do disparos muy cercanos uno de otro; Ahora Elizabeth ya no sabia que pensar. Cuando termino Jack dijo-"Ninguna verdad en absoluto."

Elizabeth se había quedado fría ahora resultaba que todas las historias que siempre había creído sobre piratas eran mentiras y las de Jack solo eran exageraciones; entonces quizás el comodoro Norrington tuviese razón y fuese el peor pirata de la historia. Mientras Elizabeth pensaba en todo lo que él le había revelado, Jack se había sentado y mirando al horizonte añadió:

-"Aun nos queda un mes, tal vez más. Estad atenta a los barcos no hay que perder la esperanza."- después cogió una de las botellas de ron la descorcho y bebió de ella.

-"¿Y will? Debemos hacer algo"-reclamo Elizabeth mirándole.

-"Tenéis toda la razón."-le paso rodando una de las botellas de ron, él cogió la que sobraba la bebió después de decir.-"Buena suerte will Turner."

Elizabeth se dio por derrotada cogió la botella de la arena mojada, la destapo y se sentó al lado de él mirando al horizonte.

-" _Bebed, camaradas_."

-"¿Qué es eso, Elizabeth?"- pregunto extrañado Jack al haber creído oír una canción pirata de los labios de la chica.

-"Es señorita Swann. Nada. Solo una canción que aprendí de pequeña cuando pensaba que seria emocionante conocer a un pirata."- replico ella de mala gana.

-"A ver."

-"¡NO!"

-"Vamos. Tenemos tiempo. Cantadla."

-"No. Tendría que beber mucho más."

-"¿Cuánto más?"- pregunto Jack dirigiéndole una mirada significativa mientras bebía de su botella de ron.

################

La noche cayo sobre la isla y una hoguera ardía en la arena de la playa. Las llamas subían en medio de la noche estrellada mientras dos figuras balaban y corrían alrededor de la hoguera. Jack y Elizabeth con sendas botellas de ron en la mano y ya bastante borrachos bailaban alrededor del fuego mientras entonaban una canción pirata.

"_Somos demonios, _

_Somos ovejas negras, _

_Somos malos de verdad. _

_Bebed, camaradas, bebed. _

_¡Yo Ho! ¡Yo Ho! _

_¡La vida pirata es para mí!" _

-"¡ Me encanta esta canción!"- decía Jack mientras corría por la playa alrededor de la hoguera y bailando con Elizabeth que se reía tontamente.-"¡Soy cruel y malvado!"- y diciendo esto se sentó en la arena llevando en su caída a Elizabeth con el.-"Cuando recupere la perla negra, se la enseñare a toda la tripulación y la cantaremos a todas horas."

-"Y entonces seréis el pirata más temible del Caribe Español."- dijo Elizabeth elevando su botella a lo alto.

-"No solo del Caribe Español, querida. De todo el océano. ¡Del mundo entero!"-exclamo entre vítores.-"Vamos allá donde queremos. Eso es lo que significa un barco. No es solo una quilla, un casco, una cubierta y velas; eso es accesorio. Lo que de verdad significa un barco."-le explico a Elizabeth.-"Lo que la perla negra representa es la libertad."

-"Jack... debió ser horrible para vos estar atrapado en esta isla."- dijo insinuantemente Elizabeth mientras se acomodaba en el pecho de Jack.

-"Oh, sí. Pero la compañía es infinitamente mejor que la ultima vez..."- dijo mientras una de sus manos se posaba disimuladamente en su hombro.-"..Y el paisaje ha mejorado mucho."

-"¡Señor Sparrow!....... no estoy segura de haber tomado suficiente ron como para seguir con esta conversación."-exclamo haciéndose la ofendida.

-" Sé exactamente a que os referís.-"dijo Jack arreglándose el bigote provocando con esto la risa de Elizabeth, y cogiendo su botella.

Elizabeth cogió su botella y la puso en alto mientras exclamaba.-"¡Por la libertad!"- Jack miro la botella de Elizabeth choco la suya con la de ella y dijo.-"Por la perla negra."- las botellas chocaron en el aire y los dos se las acercaron a los labios, sin embargo Elizabeth no bebió a diferencia de Jack que vació prácticamente su botella mientras caía hacia atrás y la mano que sujetaba el hombro de Elizabeth se escurría. Cuando este cayo Elizabeth le miro con repulsión y bebió otro poco de ron antes de levantarse.

############# (Por fin empieza el fic. Ya estaréis aburridos no? ^^U)

Elizabeth P.O.V. 

Elizabeth llevaba ya una hora y media despejada desde que Jack se había dormido. El hecho de no haber bebido mucho, de haber caminado un poco por la isla y de haberse refrescado con el agua del mar hicieron que los efectos del ron desaparecieran casi por entero.

Aun así llevaba ya mas de tres cuartos de hora pensando en que hacer para salir de aquella isla. No le importaba si era con Jack o sin el pero quería hacer algo por remediar la situación de will, aunque la verdad el estar en aquella isla con Jack Sparrow no estaba tan mal como ella había supuesto; Aquella tarde se la había pasado riendo como hacia años no hacia y además Jack parecía saber bastantes cosas sobre la vida en sí misma.

Sobre todo lo que era la libertad. Cosa que ella no había explorado mucho en su vida; ya desde pequeña había estado condicionada por las reglas de la aristocracia inglesa. De pequeña siempre pensó que de mayor podría escapar de todo y ser libre pero luego murió la única que la apoyaba en su decisión de ser libre, su madre.

Y ahora se encontraba en el caribe con su padre el gobernador de Port Royal y se sentía incapaz de huir, de ser libre; y mucho menos ahora que el comodoro Norrington le había pedido matrimonio. ¿Qué haría? Siempre había pensado en huir con will a un lugar lejano pero con los años esa ilusión se volatilizo. Quizás lo que le hizo enamorarse de él fue que lo vio como una salida a su vida de encierro.

Después de todo era el hijo de un pirata y ellos eran libres, y hablando de piratas también estaba Jack Sparrow o el capitán Jack Sparrow, mejor dicho. No sabia con certeza que había sentido por él, quizás había sido que él era todo lo que ella deseaba....... libertad.

Pero aun así, ¿qué haría en aquella isla solitaria con él? Fuese lo que fuese tendrían que colaborar los dos para salir de allí vivos.

##################### 

**Jack P.O.V. **

Había que reconocer que la muchachita era lista, había querido emborracharle y luego..... ¿qué dios haría con él? Ojala fuese lo que de verdad me gustaría. Porque había que reconocer que la muchachita era muy guapa. Claro que ahora que lo pensaba ella estaba enamorada de Turner así que no seria muy correcto por su parte hacerle eso a él pobre herrero.

Espera un momento, desde cuando a él le importaba lo que estaba bien y lo que no. Era un pirata, ¿o no? Entonces que importaba el resto, intentaría seducir a la pobre muchacha después de todo solo tiene dieciocho años que sabrá ella de mis trucos, por mucho que haya leído o oído hablar de mí.

Pero también era verdad que el truco de emborracharlo había sido brillante y él aunque se había dado cuenta la había dejado jugar un poco después de todo que importaba un poco de diversión antes de intentar escapar de allí. Tendrían que colaborar los dos juntos así que no les quedaba otro remedio que soportarse mutuamente, aunque también podía ser más ameno si........

Con esto en mente se levanto y vio a Elizabeth mirando el horizonte cerca de la hoguera.

-"Bueno creo que ya he descansado bastante, ¿usted no, señorita Swann?"-

#############

-"Me ha asustado Capitán Sparrow."- dijo una sorprendida Elizabeth.

-"Puede llamarme Jack querida"-dijo mostrando sus dientes de oro (entendemos sonriendo ok? ^^)

-"Pues usted a mi Elizabeth no"

-"¿Por qué es tan arisca señorita?"

-"Porque nunca se puede fiar una de los piratas como usted."

-"Pues tendrá que hacerlo si quiere salir de aquí miladi."

-"Puedo arreglármelas sola, sin falta de que nadie me proteja"

-"Me habéis entendido mal señorita Swann; estoy seguro de que sola os las arregláis perfectamente."- le dijo mirándola fijamente.-"solo ahí que ver lo que habéis vivido hasta ahora y aquí estáis todavía viva. Me refería a que tendremos que colaborar el uno con el otro para poder tener una mínima posibilidad de salir de aquí."

-"Si no tengo otra solución; me resignare."-exclamo dándose por vencida.-"¿qué sugiere que hagamos capitán Jack?"

-"Ya os he dicho que solo Jack, señorita... "

-"En ese caso también solo Elizabeth, Jack"- repuso con una sonrisa.

-"No parecéis tan dura ahora, ¿no?

-"Bueno, si tenemos que convivir y llevarnos bien para salir de aquí habrá que empezar de algún modo, ¿no creéis?"

-"Si lo ponéis así, puede que tengáis razón."-la miro detenidamente-"¿no tenéis calor?

-"No, no mucho."- se gira-"¿Por qué lo preguntáis?"

-"Porque aunque no habéis bebido mucho es bueno para pasar la borrachera y posterior resaca darse un baño. Y como aquí tenemos la bañera más grande del mundo solo preguntaba."

-"Pues nunca lo había oído, aunque será verdad."

-"En ese caso miladi, no hay nada mejor que un baño a la luz de la luna llena en medio del caribe. ¿Me acompañáis?."

Ni siquiera espero su respuesta, no tuvo ningún reparo en quitarse la ropa y meterse en el agua, total ya le habían visto desnudo muchas mujeres. Sin embargo Elizabeth se lo pensó detenidamente pero al final le venció el hecho de que si era verdad el se despejaría y si no entraba ella seguiría medio mareada. Si quito el vestido y se metió en el agua.

Aquella sensación de paz la inundo por completo en cuanto entro. El agua que era mecida por la suave brisa chocaba contra su piel y la hacia estremecerse, la luna hacia brillar las aguas cristalinas haciendo que la vista se perdiera en un horizonte de paz y tranquilidad. No había demasiada luz pero se distinguían bien las cosas con ella.

Se sumergió en el agua para mojarse el pelo y cuando salió a la superficie nado un poco mas adentro hasta que el agua le llegaba por mas arriba del ombligo. El pelo mojado caía en cortina sobre su cintura y ella se tapaba los pechos con los brazos cruzados.

Jack la miraba desde lejos y cuando salió a la superficie de nuevo le pareció que veía emerger a una diosa del agua. Se acerco a ella y la agarro por la espalda. Sus manos rodearon la esbelta cintura de Elizabeth produciéndole escalofríos ante el contacto de sus manos en su piel. Jack noto los escalofríos que tenia Elizabeth y sonriendo dijo en un tono burlón.

-"¿qué os sucede?¿Acaso el agua esta fría miladi?¿O acaso es por mi presencia?

-"no os riáis de mí."

El se acerco a su cuello y Elizabeth noto las mojadas rastas posándose en sus hombros, hecho que le provoco aun mas escalofríos. Beso su cuello y el simple contacto de sus labios con su piel le puso la piel de gallina, "¿por qué demonios me produce esta sensación?", pensaba impotente ante la situación. Jack se acerco a su oído y le susurro.

-"No podría hacerlos miladi, no soy tan ruin como pensáis."

-"Eso dicen todos los sinvergüenzas. Contestadme a una pregunta Jack: ¿Qué numero soy?"- dijo mientras se separaba de él y se dirigía un poco mas adentro del mar.

-"Me ofendéis Elizabeth.¿Cómo pensáis que las cuento?"-dijo mientras la alcanzaba en su huida.

Ahora Elizabeth se encontraba mas metida bajo el agua ya que estaba frente a Jack y no quería que le viese nada. Aunque tampoco era una buena solución en aquellas aguas tan cristalinas y más teniendo en cuenta que ella también le veía a él a través de ellas.

-"Porque estoy segura de que lo hacéis."- dijo rápidamente mirándole a la cara antes de que la vista se le desviase.

-"Puede ser..... pero no os lo diré."-dijo él notando hacia donde se le había desviado la mirada hacia unos segundos.

-"en ese caso no....."-parecía que meditaba algo pero luego contesto.-"... No tiene sentido seguir esta conversación. Con permiso."

Elizabeth esquivo rápidamente a Jack y se dirigió hacia la orilla, pero el la intercepto rápidamente cogiéndola de un brazo.

-"¿Por qué sois así? ¿No habíamos quedado en que nos llevaríamos bien?"-dijo extrañado y cuando se fijo en lo azorada que estaba ella al verle medio desnudo añadió-"¿No queréis pasar un buen rato querida?"

Ella le miro con furia aunque seguía sonrojada por la visión del cuerpo del pirata.

-"No. Si es con cos, prefiero esperar a casarme."-dijo furiosa, al momento lamento sus palabras.

-"¡Ah! Ya entiendo, parece que el comodoro se adelanto a nuestro querido will, ¿no?"- dijo burlonamente.

-"¿qué demonios os importa?"-repuso con rabia Elizabeth.

La había descubierto ella había intentado que nadie lo sospechase; Aunque aun no había aceptado la proposición era muy posible que su padre la obligase. En aquel momento Elizabeth tomo una decisión, se entregaría a Jack Sparrow, le daría su cuerpo así el comodoro aunque se casase con ella no seria el primero con quien estaría y eso le daría rabia, y mucho más si era un pirata y si ese era Jack Sparrow era un plan redondo.

-"Ya veo, pues vaya ahora seria una pena que no llegase con honor al matrimonio, ¿verdad?"-dijo picaronamente.

Pero bueno, se lo estaba poniendo en bandeja, aun así tenia que hacerlo sufrir un poco más.

-"Ni se os ocurra acercaros, antes preferiría morir que estar en brazos de un pirata."

-"ya eso dicen todas, pero........."

Jack no pudo terminar la frase Elizabeth se abalanzo sobre él y le beso con fiereza. No pudo resistir el hecho de que lo deseaba y de que él además estuviera desnudo en un agua cristalina y que la estuviese provocando, "Ala mierda todo y todos." Pensó antes de tirarse a él.

Jack se quedo muy sorprendido pero al momento le correspondió al beso mientras la acercaba a el. La lengua de Jack se introdujo en la boca de Elizabeth mientras este la abrazaba. Elizabeth al principio se sorprendió pero luego empezó a luchar contra la lengua de Jack incansablemente. Ninguna retrocedía y ninguno quería dejar ganar al otro.

Elizabeth enseguida le cogió el tranquillo y empezó a explorar la boca de Jack, este creía que moriría de placer. La lengua de Elizabeth le hacia enloquecer y por una buena razón, su lengua no se paraba quieta no un momento y le devoraba con avidez.

Las manos de Jack recorrían la mojada espalda de Elizabeth recorriendo todos los lugares que podía. Había deseado tenerla entre sus brazos desde que la vio en Port Royal y ahora, la tenia para el solo; pero ¿por qué había cambiado de actitud tan radicalmente?.

Ella tampoco perdió el tiempo había pasado sus brazos por su cuello y le obligaba a seguir pegado a ella. En un momento dado Elizabeth quiso besar su cuello pero el no se despegaba tanto la enfureció que le cogió por el pelo negro y le echo hacia atrás la cabeza, para pasar a devorar su cuello.

A Jack le tomo por sorpresa la fuerza de la chica pero luego empezó a gemir sin poder evitarlo ante los deliciosos besos que le estaba dando. Ninguna mujer había conseguido volverlo loco tan solo con sus besos y ella lo estaba consiguiendo, lo había vencido.

Ella se estaba aprovechando de su punto débil, las mujeres. Sabia que por una mujer hermosa él perdía la cabeza y eso era lo que estaba intentando hacer ella, que perdiera la cabeza y la hiciese suya. Sin embargo Jack recupero algo la conciencia y la empujo un poco alejándola de él.

-"Espera un momento, espera."

-"¿Qué pasa, Jack?"

-"¿Y es te cambio tan repentino de actitud?"- pregunto desconfiado.

-"Bueno ¿qué mas da?"-repuso Elizabeth mientras se acercaba a él otra vez.

-"¿Cómo que no da mas?"- volvió a preguntar a apartándola.-"¿Qué té pasa? ¿Por qué lo haces?"

-"¿Quieres saber la verdad?"-Jack asintió y ella clavo sus ojos en él-"Si tengo que casarme con el comodoro prefiero vengarme de él ya que no volveré a ver a will; ¿Y que es lo que más desea un esposo honrado de su esposa?"

-"¿El que?"- pregunto desconcertado.

-"Su honor."-le miro nuevamente.-"si cuando me caso con el comodoro no tengo honor será un duro golpe para él y si además el que me lo ha quitado es un pirata como vos; Será todavía más deshonroso para él."

-"Sois cruel y muy retorcida miladi."-sonríe mirándola.-"me encanta eso en una mujer.

-"¿De veras?"- pegunto asombrada.

-"Sí. Aunque me utilice yo lo pasare bien y vos también ¿qué hay de malo en eso?"-pregunto encogiéndose de hombros.-"en fin,........¿dónde nos habíamos quedado? ¡Ah! Ya me acuerdo."- dijo sonriendo picaramente.

Se volvió a acercar a sus labios y la volvió a besar, ella no supo que hacer excepto ceder y dejarse hacer. Ella lo quería así y a él no le importaba; esa la mejor venganza y lo iba a disfrutar de lo lindo.

##################

Ella se abrazo a su cuello y el la cogió por la cintura. Los dos salieron del agua abrazados y muy acalorados ya, el baño no había servido para nada; ahora estaban peores que antes.

Jack la tumbo en la arena y se despego un poco de ella mientras admiraba el hermoso cuerpo de la joven todo mojado y reluciente por la luz de la luna.

-"¿Cómo puedes ser tan hermosa? Eres igual que una maldición."

Elizabeth se rió y le acerco hacia su boca devorándolo con avidez. Sus lenguas se enroscaban formando extrañas formas entre ellas. Los sentidos de los dos despertaron haciéndoles perder aun más la cabeza, si es que ya no la habían perdido hacia rato ya.

Jack dejo la boca de Elizabeth y empezó a besarle el cuello sin detenerse; Ahora era el turno de Elizabeth para gemir de placer ante los besos de Jack. Las manos de Jack recorrían las piernas de Elizabeth que ya se encontraba prácticamente en el séptimo cielo y sin retorno.

Jack bajo mas con sus besos hasta los pechos de Elizabeth y los devoro sin descanso. Chupaba sus pezones y los mordía sin tregua. Elizabeth dejaba escapar sonidos roncos de su garganta mientras la excitación la embriagaba. El calor empezaba a subir entre los dos y llegados a aquel punto ya no había marcha atrás.

Jack bajo su boca hacia el vientre de la joven que gemía ante el contacto de sus labios con su suave piel, además de que el bigote y la barba le hacían cosquillas. Al llegar a su ombligo Jack se detuvo y esto hizo que Elizabeth se incorporara intrigada por la repentina parada.

Jack se acerco a sus labios y los beso con ternura mas que con pasión. Elizabeth se asombro ante este gesto y le miro a los ojos que parecían querer darle tranquilidad y seguridad. Entonces comprendió lo que trataba de hacer; no quería hacerle daño e intentaba tranquilizarla para que no se asustara por lo que vendría ahora. Ella asintió y él volvió a bajar hasta su vientre donde se había quedado antes.

Él siguió dándole pequeños besos por toda la cintura y luego su lengua se abrió paso hasta su mas intima parte. Nadie había estado nunca allí y aquello a Jack, que estaba acostumbrado a estar con mujeres mas experimentadas, le excito notablemente.

Elizabeth estaba descubriendo un mundo de sensaciones nuevo y aquello le producía un placer inaudito. Los gemidos de la chica no tardaron en oírse por toda la isla y su respiración acelerado y sus jadeos hacían perder la cabeza a Jack.

Su lengua seguía trazando camino a través de su ya húmedo sexo con desesperación al tiempo que los gemidos y jadeos de la chica le excitaban aun más. Sin poder ya parar lo inevitable, Jack volvió a su boca y la beso mientras la acomodaba debajo de él.

La chica se agarro al cuello del pirata y espero lo inevitable. Jack la penetro, al principio lentamente pero fue cogiendo ritmo en cuanto dejo de lastimarse y se habituaba a él. Ella pasado el dolor de la penetración empezó a relajarse y a disfrutar del momento.

Jack empezó a subir el ritmo de la penetración y ella gemía cada vez mas fuerte a medida que lo hacia, la estaba llevando a un placer que jamás había soñado y del que esperaba volver a gozar al poco tiempo, aunque fuese con el comodoro.

Las respiraciones se aceleraban y se compenetraban a medida que se acercaban al clímax del momento. Los jadeos de él empezaron a oírse junto con los gemidos de ella en la noche. En el momento que llegaron al clímax ella le clavo las uñas en la espalda cosa que hizo gritar al pobre pirata.

Él salió del cuerpo exhausto de la joven y se tumbo a un lado jadeando aun. Ella trataba de normalizar su respiración y cuando lo consiguió giro su cabeza y le miro; él la miro embobado viendo como unos mechones caían por su cara y como en su cuerpo ya casi no quedaban restos del agua que había cuando habían salido del agua.

-"Creo que tendremos que volver a bañarnos, ¿no?"-dijo mostrando sus dientes.

Elizabeth se rió y su risa rompió el silencio de la noche. Después se levanto y se giro hasta Jack.

-"En ese caso, ¿a qué esperas Jack?"-dijo tendiéndole la mano al pirata.-"¿una invitación tal vez?

Este se levanto y la cogió en brazos y se metió en el agua con ella. Al llegar a una parte donde cubría bastante la arrojo al agua haciendo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera ante el contacto con la fría agua.

-"¡¡¡¡JACK SPARROW!!!! ESTA ME LA PAGAS."-dijo furiosa mientras se levantaba y le hundía la cabeza en el agua al pirata.

Siguieron jugando hasta que prácticamente el sueño les alcanzo. Salieron del agua se vistieron y se tumbaron a dormir en la arena juntos. Sin embargo Elizabeth sabia que aquello no podía ser y aunque lo había pasado muy bien debía elaborar un plan para escapar de allí y rescatar a will.

###########

El sol se levanto como cada mañana y Elizabeth se despertó enseguida. Se levanto y fue a poner en practica su plan. Jack siguió durmiendo y murmurando entre dientes la canción que ella le había aprendido anoche. "Un gran pirata soy."

De repente un fuerte olor a quemado le despertó por completo y cuando se giro vio a Elizabeth tirando barriles a una gran hoguera; una explosión se oyó cuando tiro el ultimo barril. Jack se levanto y corrió hacia ella.

-"¡¡NO!! ¡No lo hagáis! ¡Deteneos eso no!"-gritaba histérico mientas se acercaba a ella.-"¿Qué estáis haciendo? Habéis quemado la comida, la sombra, el ron.

-"Si, ya no queda ron."-repuso ella un tanto enfadada.

-"¿Por qué no queda ron?"- grito angustiado Jack.

-"Primero: porque es una bebida repugnante que convierte al hombre más respetable en un sinvergüenza; segundo: esa señal mide mas de treinta y cinco metros, toda la Marina Real me esta buscando, ¿realmente creéis que existe una mínima posibilidad de que no la vean?"

-"¿Pero por que no queda ron?"- repuso histérico y haciendo espavientos frente a ella.

Elizabeth se sentó en la arena mirando quedadamente el horizonte y diciéndole a Jack –"Solo tenéis que esperar Capitán Sparrow; después de una hora, quizás dos veréis aparecer velas blancas en el horizonte."

Jack se desespero completamente y en un arranque de furia saco la pistola que le había dejado Barbosa y apunto a Elizabeth con ella, pero luego se lo pensó mejor y decidió que no era tan importante matarla a ella, ya que si en verdad los rescataban aun tenia posibilidades de matar a Barbosa con sus propias manos.

Guardo la pistola y se marcho del lado de Elizabeth caminando rápidamente hacia una parte de la isla. Mientras caminaba iba murmurando cosas inteligibles y diciendo maldiciones hasta que imitando su voz dijo con desprecio. –"Debió ser horrible para vos estar en esta isla, debió de ser horrible.¡Ahora es insufrible!"-grito al final mirando hacia donde ella se encontraba.

Jack camino hasta rebasar una pequeña duna de arena que estaba al final de aquel extremo y miro hacia el horizonte. A pocos metros de la isla estaba anclado un barco de la Marina Real y de él habían descendido unos soldados y dos hombres que reconoció como el comodoro Norrington y el Gobernador Swann.

Jack miro quedadamente hacia el bote que se dirigía hacia la isla y murmuró sarcásticamente. –"ahora quien la aguanta después de esto."

######################

**Notas de Autora: **bueno hasta aquí esta disparatada historia. Como ya dije al principio se me ocurrió viendo la película y siempre he pensado que Elizabeth debía de sentirse atraída por Jack, y bueno ¿por que no podían pasar una noche juntos?; ¿y que mejor que una isla desierta en medio del caribe con mucho ron? ^^. En fin esto es lo que salió y comprendo que me quieran matar por ello. Que conste que no se me dan bien las escenas intimas (se nota, ¿verdad? ^^U). Espero que me manden algún review o correo (la dirección esta en la bio) aunque solo sea para pedirme que no vuelva a escribir cosas así. Gracias por llegar hasta aquí y aguantar toda esta parrafada. Saludos. **AYA K.**


End file.
